potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
Remember the Kingshead
List of Characters British *Ishmael Venables- who joined British under command of Sven Daggersteel. *Peter Plankwrecker - Kingshead Defender and friend of Ishmael. *Johnny Coaleaston - First in Commmand of Kingshead. *Sven Daggersteel - First General of the Royal Marines. *Johnny Goldtimbers - Prime Minister of Great Britain *Bartholomew Swordfury - Kingshead Defender of Kingshead *Kilrain Buster - Defender of Kingshead *Juan Seguin - Courier to Johnny Coaleaston. *British Soldiers - Defenders of Kingshead. Spanish *Pearson Wright - Supreme Commander of all Spanish Forces. *George Sailward - Pearson's officer and Captain of Spanish Forces. *Grace Redskull - Queen of Portugal. *Spanish Soldiers Prologue The smokes is out in the air along with the dead bodies of his majesty soldiers. As Spanish soldiers are dragging the British soldiers. As one of the British corpse is on bed, along with a picture of his wife. Blood dripping everywhere.The rider is riding in his horse as he galloping it toward to Daggersteel's camp, he shouted "They taken Kingshead!!" "Massacred!!" "Kingshead has fallen!". Couple of British soldiers get out of their tents and hear the rider was saying about Kingshead. Many women were crying for the lost of their husbands. As General Daggersteel came out of his tent, as he allow the courier to go in his tent as they both spoken about Kingshead. One Year Ago. Chapter 1: London, England Outside the Opera, Sven Daggersteel is sitting outside on a chair and he's taking a sip of whiskey as he is speaking to himself saying "I shall enlist you and if you do your service for the king, you shall get 20 pound of golds and silvers." The next scene takes place in where the band is playing a theme with their violins. As Sven takes another drink as he is speaking to Johanthan Goldtimbers about the plan against Pearson wright and his Spanish Armada. "Aw sir to hell with them, To Kingshead! I shall sent a best general to go there! And by god sir he will hold Kingshead!" "Very Well Mr. Daggersteel, this will take time for you to raise an army for the division of yours". Daggersteel replies "Yes sir, I understand." Downstair, a actor is making a voice and saying "I shall be name as Killer Angel, I was from London and I was a damn war hero!". The door was knocking as the actor replies " What is it!" "He is here!" "Who is here!" "He! The one who you are playing!". He turn around and look in the Mirror and said "Finally he's here!". Couple of gentlemen were chuckling and giggling at the famous war hero Ishmael Venables, as he was in his shiny gentlemen dress. As he raise a glass and said "Ladies and gentlemen, let us hope the war will be over soon!" "To the War!" They once replied. Daggersteel came in and saw Mr. Venables, "Hello Mel, how are you?" "Hello Sven, I am well how about you?" He shake his hand as Sven offer him a glass of whiskey. He and Mel were standing outside the wall as Mel lean on himself, "To England!" "Aw to hell with England, here to Kingshead!" "I have an offer for you Mel" Sven said to him. "What would that be Mr. Daggersteel?" "You see, Kingshead has Games, drinks, guards, food, and many things, if you enlist the army again you shall earn 20 Pounds of Golds and Silvers and a land for yourself to have, your choice" As Mel takes a sip of his drink and he look back to Sven and said "My choice?" "Damn right Mel". Chapter II: Padres Del Fuego As Juan walks in the fort as British politics and British generals are arguing about Pearson Wright. "Now! Pearson Wright! He think he could call himself supreme dictator" "Hell no! He has no rights! He's a fruit man!". At the bar, Sven is pouring some whiskey in as Juan has return and he said "Thought you never drink sir" "Ah hell with it!" He said as he drink his whiskey. As he place a coin on the table as he is walking outside and place a military hat on his head. "So, what does it look like in there mate?" "The politics and generals sir, they are really arguing about the war and Pearson as well", "Why, the hell did they make me as General? Let them make me governor of Kingshead!". As a knife is slash through the map, "Alright boys! I'll take some few militia from Tortuga, Port Royal, Irish, and take them all to the French island to train so I could get to Kingshead in a while." "YEAH!!" The politics replies. "you sir! You use to be Lieutenant in the army! Now you could be minister of warfare!" Scottish man said. "Ah go to hell you Scottish lad!". "Oh yeah! You want to fight now!!!" He takes his coat off as the men stop Sven from fighting. As the door is open as a strange man is wearing his hat and his jacket. "Hello Gents" Bartholomew said. "what the bloody hell is this a fight!" As the Scottish man said "Ah go to hell" he slide a knife out to Sven as Bartholomew pull a Bowie knife as he said "Care to use this Jack?". He drop the knife on the table as everyone went silent, then he went over and fix the jacket for Mr. Daggersteel, "Now let's be English man eh?". Chapter III: Adoria's Tailor As Adoria was looking at the uniform as a young gentlemen was suiting himself as he said "I would like that to ship to somewhere", "Oh? Where to sir?" "Kingshead if you please ma'am" She chuckle and laugh "You fool! You think the Spanish will go there Colonel?" "it's Lieutenant-Colonel Ma'am". As he was walking outside, he see Mr. Swordfury walking up as he drink a bottle of rum-cider and he said "Sir." Coaleaston said "Drunken soldier..". A private from a regiment, he said "Sir! I am here for escorting you to the fort Kingshead." "Ah yes, thank you private! Lead the way!". Chapter IV: Kingshead As Bartholomew Swordfury and his cavalry arriving at Kingshead. As civilians arrive outside and shout out "Welcome back Bart!" "Welcome back!" Bartholomew wave at everyone as he get off from his horse and he is walking up the hill and see some few drinks guard as he walk inside this palace as he refresh the memories of his first wife as they both dance together at Kingshead. As the Colonel was talking to Johnny Coaleaston. "This fort was built under the order of Beckett. Since he was killed. This fort was finish and now many commander have been busy taking care of it." "you see that the barrecks is over there, and there your office." "Yes sir, I understand that sir!" Coaleaston response with the high tone voice of his. "Now, the fort is under your command", he nods as he salute to the colonel as he walk off and goes into his office. Scene V: Kingshead Juan came in as he whisper to Bart saying there's reports about horses in Kingshead. Bart nod as he order him to get the soldiers to scout up ahead. That night the militia was spread out and suddenly a man said "Halt! We are all here!" "Who the bloody hell are you?" "Ishmael Venables" He take his hat off as he look at Bart. "Please? The Killer Angel?" He chuckle at Ishmael, Peter replies "He prefer Mel or Venables". As they all head back in town, everyone were cheering for Ishmael because they all hear the story of him fighting the Great War and the paradox. As a soldier said "Oh yeah! Play that part you were in!" He chuckle as Ishmael replies "That wasn't me, that was a actor in the play". As Lt. Colonel Coaleaston walking and he shake Ishmael's hand and said "Hello Mel! How's things back in London?" "things are fine sir! It's a honor to serve with y'all again". As Bartholomew was drinking some more alcohol as the mens laugh about it. Til music came along when men and women were dancing, Ishmael was playing with his violin giving them the sound of his music, as he whistle the music. Juan was sitting outside along his comrade. "So why are you here? Because of your enemy?" Spanish rebel said, "Because the enemy of my enemy is my friend". He drink a fine whiskey of his own, as he clap for Ishmael's violin. Chapter VI: The First Day As the sound of the cannon firing at night, as Colonel Coalesston got up as he ran with his Sabre as he see the Spanish ships are anchor at the sea. As Bartholomew came up and said "Damn! What's our order sir?", "Evacuate the civilians to the top at once!" "Yes sir!" He saluted as he walk away. As Ishmael came up and said "any orders for me and the men sir?". As the sun was on their faces as major and his mens as Bart, "What the hell did you restrain my boys for?", "Because I have the command". "To Hell with your command!" "Woah, woah boys relax" Ishmael replies with his tone. As Bart puts his knife on the table as he said "All in he he favor for the Lt. Colonel?" Some few raise their hand, but to Bart everyone raise their hand except for Mel. "I say we let Ishmael to be command!" Sergeant said. "oh no no, I didn't want to be leader I just join up to fight". Later in his office while everyone was retreating, Ishmael said "Excuse me Colonel, sorry to bother you. You see this will be a hell battle sir", "Yes I know that Mel but in the meantime you and your mens will defend the palisade". He look over the wall but it has old wooden sticks and stuff in it. "Aye aye sir!" He salute as he walk away. A private from his division said "Colonel sir!" "Yes Private Smith?". He look at him with the replies, "You ought to see this sir!". He walk outside as he reach to the stairway as he look over Major Swordfury over the bridge speaking to the Spanish surrender. As Peter was looking over the wooden holes as he see Spanish regiments marching "You know Mel, I would take my chance to fight the Spanish" he look him over with a smile. "Maybe Peter, I don't know". A 18 pounder cannon was firing from the top and it directly to the Spanish regiment, as it roll on some few Spanish legs as the mens could hers them shouting. Major Swordfury came back in as he shout to the colonel, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING MATE?", "NO YOU LISTEN TO ME MAJOR, I AM IN CHARGE OF THIS FORT, AND YOU ARE UNDER MY COMMAND YOU UNDERSTAND?" As the Spanish band were playing deguilo theme, as Mel look over and said to Johnny "Well, that a fancy tune eh?". As the cannon begin to fire on huge fort as everyone was running for cover. As Mel gets in a ditch as Peter does and he see some explosive everywhere. "Well, welcome to hell boys!" Bart chuckle as he laugh and find some more cover. Chapter VII: The Second Day In the morning, Sanderson wife was crying as she held her child in her arms as she goes outside and see some few smokes out. As Ishmael woke up and see Peter sleeping in as he said "Morning!". Coaleaston was senting some few couriers to Port Royal or Tortuga. He is pouring some few whiskey as he and his man are guarding their post, as he said to the lieutenant "Lieutenant, I need you to check the main gate at once and give me a head start on Major Swordfury", "Aye, aye Skipper". He hears a cough as he walk over and said "Alright major?" He look at him as Bart spit some few blood as he drink some whiskey. "I'll be fine sir, it's just typical pneumonia". Ishmael was sitting as he sat across Swordfury. "Doing alright Major?", "I will be well so I could fight my enemy again!". A cannon fire as it landed on the ground as the Colomel comes as he use the knife to stop the fuse as he order Captain Dickinson to fire it to the Spanish until when he said so. As Juan tell there Pearson Wright, as Mel grab a rifle and take aim at the Spanish dictator as he fire a shot on Pearson, as Pearson growl himself and order a regiment to head over there. "Men! Up the front! Defend the line!" Coaleaston shouted as he grab a rifle and took aim. "Open fire boys!!" He order to them. Ishamel fire his rifle as the men fire the cannons. As many Spanish regiments are hurt or wounded. As Ishamel went up to Johnny and ask permission to burn down the houses so they won't get in their way. As the gate was open Ishamel and Peter walk outside with torches, as Ishamel point at those house so Peter could burn them. As he lay torches as the Spanish comes out as he fire his pistol as he pull his knife and he stab the officer until the soldier came out and Johnny fire the shot. He nod as they both finish burning them. The soldiers begin to cheer as they pat Ishmael back as he nod. Chapter VIII: The Third Day As Bart was coughing as a lady as helping him, she said "I know she was my sister but now I'm not like her." She said. He look at her with blood dripping off of his mouth and nod. As Ishmael was sitting down as he drink some whiskey. Johnny came by as he said "Where's Captain Juan Sequin?" "He's over there with the Spanish militia". He nods as he look over as he walk to Juan and said "Captain!". He look over the colonel and said" Yes sir?". He get up and Johnny hand him a letter, "You're the only last courier sir! You must sent this letter to Mr. Daggersteel. "Yes sir!". At Kingshead Secret docks, Juan as on the small boat as he said "Volveré, te doy mi palabra" He salute as the Spanish militia salute. as he sail away as Ishmael look at him. Chapter IX: The Last Day As civilians were being escorted out of the fort on their ships, leaving the mens behind to guard Kingshead. As the band was playing degulio again. Ishamel and Peter were sitting down as Peter said "God, I hate this damn music", "I think I figure out something" "And what is it Mel?". He gets up as he grab a violin, he walk up to the top and look over the bottom as the Spanish playing music, as Ishamel add some sound to it. As few British mens looking at him as he was playing the violin. Then he finally stop the music and look over the horizon, there was no fire cannons. Then he grab the pistols and place them in Bart hand as he nod at him. Chapter X: The Battle of Kingshead As Pearson was in his meeting with the officers. As Spanish regiments change up the hill as Ishmael said "OPEN FIRE! TO THE WALL BOYS!" He fire his musket as everyone else were getting up and getting the cannons ready as Johnny get in position and he said "Remember mens! Hold the line!". As the Spanish placing the ladders up the wall as they climb up as they broken the line. One Spanish man took a shot on Johnny as Johnny body laying down as Ishamel turn round as he said" They are around the place, fall back!!" As the mens retreat as some of them were falling down. As the Spanish shot Peter as Ishmael turn around and said "Peter...", "Damn it, they got me Mel.. Run!" He nods as he run as both of the mens were standing as they look at the smokes. as Ishamel look at the little boy as he nod and the Spanish came in as Ishamel swing his rifle at the Spanish. As the Spanish breaks the door, Bart fire his pistols as few of them as he grab his Bowie knife and stabs some Spanish soldiers as they stab their rifles on Bart, as he dies in the room. Chapter XI: Death As Spanish were staring at Ishamel, Pearson was given a smile on his face, "If you have any last words, let me hear it". Ishamel look up and said "Are you Pearson wright?" Pearson nods as Ishmael chuckle, "Thought you would be fruit man heh" he chuckle as he look over the soldiers holding his tomahawk, his violin and his hat. "Ishamel.. Venables.." He said as he whisper. "you tell him that he will be surrendering to me and Sven Daggersteel.", "Your Excellenary, Mr. Venables wishes you to surrender to him at once." Pearson gets angry and order the mens to charge bayonets before he did that, his General said he wishes to spare Ishamel life. He disagreed, Ishamel said "I want to warn y'all." "That Im a screamer". Pearson order the execute as Ishmael scream and Spanish stab him as the next scene takes where they are along the dead bodies. Chapter XII: Revenge